total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/TDRAS; EP. 6: Total Wipeout!
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The All-Stars...A haunted house *showing the outdoors*, a murderer, love *showing Alejandro and Samey* and 15 confused contestants combined make a perfect combo to make a host laughs *laughs*. While some were fighting *showing Eva and Jo*, others were actually concentrated in the challenge. Alejandro and Samey gave their relationship a start, however, an awesome person ruined their sweet moment. Yeah, this perfect man right here! Brick discovered the true colors of Lindsay and her inmunity idol, which costed him his spot in this game, being eventually blindsided. That means that we will have another heroic main villian in the All-Star season? Please no. But I still have more pain for them, here in Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene switches to the Heroes. Noah is reading at the cabin, until Jasmine arrives. Noah: Reading this just makes me think of one thing...that I shouldn't be here in this stupid cabin at the stupid camp wasting my time. Jasmine: Mate, being here is not a waste of time. Noah: It is. This beds are horrible, we are infested by bugs, as least the spa mansion is comfortable, however, we aren't there! This is getting on my nerves. Jasmine: There's a new "dawn" for you, if you know what I mean. Noah: Umm...no. I don't get it. You...you are confusing me. Jasmine: You know exactly what I am talking about. When we got captured in the challenge...*flashback, showing Jasmine in a room full of cameras, with other contestants*...when I got capturated in the house, I went to a camera room, and I saw everything. There's no way you can hide it. Noah: *blushing and sweating* Well, I...I...*exits the cabin, running* Noah: If I...run faster...they might...forget it. I can't run anymore. I''ll just...*trips, and falls, near Dawn, who is meditating*'' Dawn: Noah? What happened? Are you Ok? Noah: Yeah. I'm all right. I...I wanted to say, can I be near you? I need to get the stress out of me. Dawn: Sure, sit right here. You seem nervous. I can feel it. Noah: I'm not, but thanks. The scene switches to the Villians Eva: *conf.* I didn't went to sleep last night. I will show that wannabe Rocky that i'm the one who makes the rules here, and that she is just here to follow them. Jo: You, pretty boy, what she was doing all night? It took away my power sleep, and that won't help in challenges. Alejandro: Excuse me? I'm also affected by that. She said she was going to make something about rules or that stuff, now I need my beauty sleep. *starts to sleep* Jo: Whatever, I will found it by myself. What it could be anyways? *opens the door* What is this stuff? Eva: *around a set of weights* Impressed? This is my way to get fit. Not like ypur stupid power walks. This is true hard work. Jo: Oh, you think I can't lift weights? Dumb strategy from you. I'm an expert on EVERY tipe of exercises. Eva: When it comes to mental exercises, I guess you can't. Now watch and learn. *she grabs a medium weight and lifts it on her head* Jo: Bah, that's just the start for me. *she grabs six weights, putting three on each hand* Now this is hard work. Eva: That is nothing. We can be all night in here, until one of us, and i'm talking of me, defeats the other, and that's you. Jo: We can't. The challenge will happen soon, just take back those weights from whoever you stoled them, and hurry up, maggot. Eva: Once again? *Eva glares at Jo, but then glares at one of the weights* Alejandro: *still on his bed* They just can't shut up. This day could get any worse for me? The scene fades away as one of thw weights breakes a wall of the cabin, and switches at Scarlett at the Exile Island. Scarlett: Well, here at my island. Nothing to do, just wait to never say that bland guy again. Scarlett: *conf.* Nobody will ever know, I built a secret lair in this island, in the most dark part of a cave, so nobody can know about it. I'm fine if they send me several times here. I will finally take over this show, their contestants and the island! An helicopter appears, and evacuates Scarlett from the Exile, the scene switches to the Anti-Heroes* Katie: *conf.* I'm so sad. I'm not relevant, everybody on my team hates me. I know i will be the next gone anyways if we lose, I can't take it anymore. Anne: This is so good, being here at this place. I can get a bath, wash my hair, and be comfortable. I'm like on love with this place. Topher: Me too! I have WiFi connection here. And I can also get myself perfect. You know what? Come here Anne. *he takes a pic* Anne: Why you took a selfie? I'm not mad, i'm just asking. Topher: Because we are the best friends here. Dave and Gwen are also our friends, but they prefer to sleep and read. We are more active. Anne: I know. And you can count on me and I can count on you. Topher: *seeing Dave and Gwen arriving* Hey guys, come over here! We need to be togheter amd take a pic of us. Gwen: As much as I hate pictures, I can get over it. Dave: I'm also uncomfortable, I have been paranoid thinking that when Sky watch any pic of me, she will laugh. Katie goes across the romm, sad and quietly. Dave: What's wrong Katie? Why are you so sad? Katie: Because you all hate me. I'm not a friend of you all, and I know i'm going home next anyways, so, just confess it. Gwen: We don't hate you, even when your sunny attitude annoys me greatly. Anne: It isn't your fault that you hanged out with the wrong people since the start. And we didn't tried to vote you out, even when you were the only one that wasn't on our side. Topher: Yeah, come here! Let's be togheter as a team! *takes a pic* There we go. We arw such a good team. We will reedeem us. I wonder when we will start the next challenge. Chris: *megaphone* Right now! Everyone to the former arena! Now! Everyone goes to the arena, remaining shocked at what it has been builded there. Noah: First the house, and now this? Is there anything that his ego can't think? Instead of an arena, they found a huge obstacle course, with water surrounding the area. Chris: First impressions? Noah: What a way to waste water... Topher: I like this place, what we need to do? Chris: I shall tell you. This is an obstacle course, I call this one "Total...Wipeout!". Your goal here is to race against every single obstacle I put here, first, The Electric Slide", where you will be "shocked" of how it works. *laughs* Anne: Wait, electric? Chris: Then we have the "Box Wall", where if you don't avoid it, you will be KO! *laughs* Eva: It could hit Jo in the face, maybe she could be less horrible. Jo: If they hit you, you could have a smarter head, or just destroy your last cell of inteligence. Eva: That's it you... Chris: Could I continue? Then, you will face the "Eel-Tide", nothing important here, but there's some eels in the water. That should remind something to our pals Noah and Alejandro, right? Both: Shut it McLean. Chris: *laughs* The old times...and finally, an old fan favorite...*showing it*...The Salad Spinner! Jasmine: And whoever makes it to the end wins? Chris: Well...no. All the teams will let four teammates participate in this challenge, and we will count the time you all take in completing the course. The teams with the less amount of time at the end of the challenge will take the victory with them. Losers, you know what will happen, and there's a surprise twist for those who aren't selected to get in the challenge. Choose your contestant to get started. Topher: Chris, we will sit out Katie this time. Jasmine: We will sit out Lindsay. Chris: I'll say i'm not surprised, but they both will be surprised. I mean, there's a spoiled blonde and an outsider. Katie: I'm not an outsider, i'm in good terms with my team. What you were going to say? Chris: Oh, that, you and Lindsay...WILL BE SWITCHING TEAMS! Katie: Sh*t. Chris: Yeah, Katie goes to the Heroes, while Lindsay walks to the Villians team. Everyone: She? In the villians team? Why? Chris: Time will tell. Anyways, time to start our challenge. *An introduction appears, and then, "Total Wipeout!" is shown on the screen. Oh, and almost forgot to mention, your new teammates won't participate, it's up to you to vote them out. Chris: *in a plataform like in Evil Dread* Welcome to our newest challenge, Total Wipeout. It is time to see this guys getting hurt. First off, it's Jasmine for the Heroes. Jasmine: Yeah! Let's do this! *horn sound, which means Jasmine needs to start* Chris: And Jasmine goes down the electric slide. It can be a shocking introduction to this game. *laughs* And Jasmine gets to the box wall! Jasmine: This isn't funny. *Jasmine dodges a punch, but she gets distracted and falls into a pool of mud after being hit by another* This is gross. Chris: It is. Now, lady, running down to the eel-tide. As you get cleaned, you also get shocked, that's how much we care of contestants' being clean. Jasmine: *getting shocked* You'll get what's yours! Chris: And finally, blow your mind and your stomach, in the Salad Spinner! *the spinner starts to spin, with Jasmine inside* Jasmine exits the spinner, runs to the woods and barfs. Chris: That was a 3:25 for the Heroes, not bad for Jasmine. Let's see how the next one does. Now, for the Anti-Heroes, Dave! Dave: This is truly necessary? *horn* Chris: The electric slide never leaves someone not shocked, and with their hair as an afro, and this time won't be the exception, and Dave gets to the Box Wall! Dave: *misses* Ha! Take that Chris! You can't...*gets punched*...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Mud?! Someone give me soap! Water! A towel? Anything? Please, hurry!!!!!! Call someone? I NEED TO GET ALL THIS DIRT OUT OF ME! Chris: Calm down Dave, you will receive a very interesting bathroom, right in the Eel-ride. Dave: The eel what? *gets shocked, while screaming* Chris: And he arrives to the Salad Spinner! Will he hold the barf? *laughs* Dave: *the spinner makes him dizzy* (thinking) Come on Dave, you need to hold the barf, even when it is so gross...it is...i can't... Outside of the spinner, a green liquid comes out, showing that Dave couldn't hold it, he exits covered in his own barf, and running to the cabins. Chris: *laughs* That kind of things is what I host this kind of shows. Anyways, 4:38 for Dave, that puts the Heroes in the lead. Now we have Scarlett for the Villians. I can't wait to see the karma biting her. Scarlett: Maybe you have to wait. *horn* Chris: Wow, look at that! She recovered her old insane look in the electric slide, and now the good part, the boxin...what the hell? The Boxing Wall gets stucked, as Scarlett passes aside without getting punched. Chris: That wasn't going to happen? Someone fix it. Pronto. Anyways, Scarlett is down the eel tide, and we get to the Salad Spinner, hope it works. Scarlett: Your egotistic personality will surely make it works. *she arrives, but the spinner goes in a slow speed* Or not. Chris: What the hell happened here? Where is the pain, the barf? The laugh? Bah, in such a stupid round, Scarlett scores 2:35 for the villians. Please, next persons, get damaged! Anyways, next up is Samey for the Heroes. Alejandro: Come on darling! You can do it. Scarlett: Shut it. Don't cheer for her. Unless you want a target on your back. Samey: Thanks for the support! *horn* Chris: Samey should get hurt, not because Amy would get entertained, because I would get entertained. Thanks to a party pooper. *pointing at Scarlett* Scarlett: *conf.* You better watch your steps, imbecile. Category:Blog posts